The characteristics, topography, and coupling of event-related potentials will be studied during the first two years in normal and Down's syndrome infants. The focus is on the cortical activity associated with the normal and abnormal development of stages of perceptual-cognitive processing. This information will provide an understanding of the brain-behavior organization underlying qualitative shifts in infant behavior development and will add convergent evidence of the development of perception.